Crazy Little Thing Called Love
|artist = Queen |nogm = 4 |dg = / |mode = Duet |nowc = CrazyLittle |audio = |year = 1974 |difficulty = |effort = |image = |mc = JDU 2017 1A: 1B: Dark Purple 2A: Green-Bluish 2B: Blue-Grey |pc = / |gc = / / (Remake) |lc=Light Blue |perf = |pictos = 68 |kcal=9 |dura=2:41}} "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 '''is a woman wearing a pink dress with a blue belt. Her jacket and hair are in a very dark blue-green color. The female is also wearing a pink diadem, and blue earrings, and high-heels. P2 '''P2 is a man dressed in mostly dark blue-green colors, but he's wearing a pair of pink glasses, a pink belt, and a blue jacket. His hair also has a dark blue-green color. Crazylittlecalledlove coach 1@2x (1).png|P1 Crazylittlecalledlove_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) Crazylittlecalledlove coach 2@2x.png|P2 Crazylittlecalledlove_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The dancers are at a rainy Movie Drive-In in the evening. The movie on display appears to be about the two dancers and is styled like an old silent movie. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves 'in the routine, all of which are the same: *'All Gold Moves (P1): Put your right hand on your head and your left hand on your hip. *'All Gold Moves (P2):' Point at P1 with both of your hands. cutmypic (3)sdffds.png|All Gold Moves Crazythingold.gif Trivia * Crazy Little Thing Called Love is Queen s debut in the series. * The dancers bear similarities with the beta dancers on the PAL cover. * Unlike several of the other remade songs, the dancers appear on the remade square with poses different from their original game square. * The final pictogram in the remake and the Wii version of does not appear in the Xbox version. * In a beta image, P2 has a different haircut. This was changed some time before release.File:Screenshot.just-dance-3.1200x675.2011-12-01.18.jpg * In Just Dance Now, the preview didn't show the gold move effect during the gold move. **This is also the case with'' Funkytown,'' Don't You Worry Child, ''and ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You. * In the coac original selection image for P2, his mouth is pink. This was fixed in the remake. Gallery Game Files Crazythingsquare.png|''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' Crazylittlethinglove.jpg|''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' (Remake) crazylittle_cover@2x.jpg| cover 446.png|P2 s avatar on GOLDEN CLTCL.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND CLTCL.png|Diamond avatar crazylittlecalledlovepictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshots CrazyThingLoveMenu.png|''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' on the menu Crazylittle menu.png|''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' on the menu (2017) Others screenshot.just-dance-3.1200x675.2011-12-01.18.jpg|Beta (P2 has a different haircut) coach_jd3_crazylittlethingcalledlove.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video Queen - Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Official Video) Teasers Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Just Dance 3 Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Just Dance Now Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Just Dance 2016 Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Just Dance 2017 Extractions EXTRACT! Queen - Crazy Little Thing Called Love Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation de:Crazy Little Thing Called Love Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Queen Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Remade Songs